


Who Do You Want to Be Tonight? Part II

by FlavorofKylo



Series: FOK Metafics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little Breylo? Or maybe not lol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy of Errors, Complete, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double the Fun, Explicit Language, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Humor, Metafiction, Multi, One Shot, Possessive Ben Solo, Rey is loving it lol, Rey's a lucky girl, Sexual Humor, Tongue firmly in cheek, Twins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Rey and Ben discuss their plans for Hux's Halloween party.  And then somehow, it all goes....terribly awry.A goofy little metafic about twins Ben and Kylo sparring over Rey.Inspired by the film "Stranger than Fiction" with Emma Thompson and Will Ferrell.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: FOK Metafics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956061
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Who Do You Want to Be Tonight? Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of the silly little metafic I wrote about Rey and Ben discussing roleplay when they are interrupted by Kylo. It was meant to be funny, and a little sexy, tongue firmly planted in cheek. I have never written Breylo or threesomes before, but I was lucky enough to have the help of my sweet alpha reader, LadyofReylo, to bounce ideas off. Also, thanks to the lovely infinitegalaxies for beta reading and her smart suggestions. 
> 
> This fic honestly could have gone in so may different ways. Hopefully you'll have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. :)

“Don’t I get a _thank you_ for making dinner?” Ben asked. 

He and Rey were sitting on the couch, each with a bowl of mac and cheese in their hands.

Rey huffed. “When you said you were making mac and cheese, I assumed you meant from scratch, not from the freaking blue box.”

“Hmph, some people are never satisfied," he teased. "Why can’t you just enjoy it?”

Rey smiled, her nose crinkling a bit. “I _am_ enjoying it, love. Thank you.”

“That’s better.” They ate in silence for a few moments. “So, are we getting costumes for the party, or what?”

“What party?”

“Hux’s Halloween party, two weeks from now. Don't tell me you forgot?"

“But you can't stand Hux, Ben."

“That's true, sometimes. Other times, he's my best friend. Depends on the story." 

“Okay, fine. I’ll have to figure out my costume. You should go as the Jolly Green Giant. Or the Stay-Puf Marshmallow man,” she snorted.

“ _Ha ha_. Only if you go as Zuul. Or what about Gamora? That would be so hot, babe.”

“I have no desire to cover myself in green body paint,” she chortled, forking up a mouthful of mac and cheese. “What about Darth Vader?”

“For you?”

“No dummy, for _you.”_

“I did that two years ago. I was thinking about asking _you-know-who_ to lend me one of his uniforms.” He grinned. “We could both wear them. No one would be able to tell us apart.”

“Amazing,” she said. “Every word of that sentence was wrong. I would.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her doubtfully. “You sure about that?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Your personalities are different. And he has his scar.”

“Well, the scar is so faded by now, it could easily be covered by a little makeup. And if we didn’t talk?”

“Ben Solo, there is no way you’d be able to make it through an entire evening without talking. And besides…I could still tell.”

Ben shook his head, chuckling. “I doubt it.”

Rey sat quietly, thinking. “I would be able to tell,” she smiled wickedly, “if you guys had your pants off.”

Ben almost choked on his food. “What? _How?”_

She lowered her eyes to her bowl, biting her lip. “I’m pretty sure he curves a bit,” she said softly. “To the right”

 _“Jesus_ , Rey.”

“Well, you _asked.”_

Ben huffed in annoyance. “Look, it’s one thing that we’ve both been inside you, but it’s another to bring that up.”

“Okay, okay. We’re a little sensitive, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, a little bit,” he barked. “You’re with me, not him.”

"Exactly why you shouldn't worry about it. I chose you."

Ben softened a bit, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. "That's true."

Rey put her bowl down on the coffee table, the wisp of a smile on her lips. “Okay, Ben. I know how you feel. Still...”

“What?”

She looked at him, her eyes wide. “I mean…it _has_ been awhile..”

Ben put his face in his hands. “Ugh.”

Rey reached out to trail a finger down his arm, and he recoiled. “As I recall, you rather enjoyed it last time. At least, I thought you did....?"

“Yeah, okay it’s fun _once in awhile_ , but I don’t really like sharing you. What, am I not enough for you by myself?”

Rey sighed. “Oh, Ben. You’re _more_ than enough. But sometimes…you know…”

"What? Spit it out, Rey."

"Well, he's just....different, that's all. Commanding."

"Rey, if you want me to spank you and call you kitten, I will...."

Her eyes lit up. _"You will?'_

He raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you want. So what's your idea?”

“I was thinking, Little Red Riding Hood.....maybe?"

“And I’d be the big bad wolf. Cute, but kinda played out, don’t you think?”

She frowned. “It’s classic.”

“Okay, well you'd make a really hot Little Red, that’s for sure. But I’m going with my idea.”

“You know, you could just wear your 'good boy’ sweater. I could wear my tunic, and we could bring our sabers. The writers would love that shit.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Babe, this isn’t cosplay.”

“Is Ky—” she caught herself. “Is he even _going_ to Hux’s? You know those two don't get along."

“Not sure yet. We’ll see.”

**Halloween Night - around 8pm, Hux’s place**

Ben stood at Hux’s door and rang the bell. Kylo’s mask made him feel a bit claustrophobic, and he was tempted to take it off, already beginning to regret his decision.

The door swung wide, and there was Hux, dressed as….Darth Vader. Ben felt the laughter rising in his chest, but he fought it back.

“Hey, Hux,” he gruffed. “Great costume.”

“What’s going on, Kylo?” he replied, his voice unrecognizably deep because of the modulator.

Ben gave up and tugged the mask off; it was too damn uncomfortable. “It’s _Ben,_ Hux."

He heard a rumble of derisive laughter erupt behind the mask. _“Suuuure,_ Kylo. You expect me to fall for that? You did this last year.”

Ben’s head spun with confusion. _What the fuck?_

“Hux,” he repeated, “I’m Ben. Kylo lent me his outfit. He’s coming as someone else. Originally we were going to dress the same, but then he changed his mind at the last minute."

Hux snorted. “Well, if you’re _Ben_ , where’s _Rey?”_

“She’ll be here soon. I got dressed at Kylo’s.”

Hux pulled off his mask then, and took a good, long look at Ben. “Hmmm,” he said. “I don’t buy it. Go in and get yourself a drink then, Ren or….Ben.” He snickered.

Ben sighed heavily. He needed a drink.

Twenty minutes later, Kylo was waiting by the front steps when Rey arrived. She parked her car and walked slowly up the path towards him. She looked stunning, in a flowing white robe, her hair wrapped in two coils on either side of her head. A faux-gold choker glinted at her throat.

The moment she saw Kylo, she laughed brightly. “Well, well, well, Mr. Solo. Or should I call you Han?”

“Hey babe,” Kylo grinned.

She chuckled. “This couldn’t be more perfect. We’re a pair! But I thought you were coming as Kylo?”

He shrugged. “He changed his mind at the last minute, so I put this together.”

“Why aren’t you inside?”

“Just got here,” he said, voice dropping lower. “I was waiting for you.” He reached out and drew her close, his lips crashing against hers in a deep, fiery kiss. Rey felt something like fireworks explode deep inside.

“Hmm, I love that outfit on you,” she breathed. “You look _damn_ sexy, Mr. Solo.”

Kylo quirked an eyebrow at her. “Yeah? I’m glad you like it.”

“I do,” she said. “Let’s go in.”

“You know, I was thinking,” he said. “Maybe we should skip the party and just go home. I don’t really feel the need to be around a bunch of people. I’d rather be alone with you.” His hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss but Rey pulled back.

“Come on,” she laughed. “You’ve been looking forward to this party, I know you have. We’ll have plenty of time after,” she breezed, and rang the bell.

Kylo made a face but said nothing. A moment later, Hux opened up.

“Ahh, here they are,” he announced. “Welcome. May the Force be with you.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Cheesy. But I _do_ like the costume. Where did you get it?"

Hux leaned forward, gave her a little wink and whispered: " _Target."_

They stood in the doorway, perusing the room.

“Kylo’s here already. Tried to tell me he was Ben,” he chuckled.

“What?” Rey frowned and glanced at Kylo. He shook his head.

"Last week he said he’d let me borrow one of his uniforms. We were both supposed to turn up dressed the same and have a laugh. But then tonight, he changed his mind," he shrugged. 

Rey frowned, scanning the room. She spotted Kylo-- _or so she thought_ \-- by the bar, talking to Gwen, who was dressed as Harley Quinn.

“Come on, Fly Boy. Let’s go get a drink,” Rey said, taking Kylo’s hand.

Ben-- _her actual boyfriend_ \-- looked up as they approached. He had the mask off, and his raven black waves were tousled.

“Hey Princess,” he smiled sweetly, leaning in to give her a quick peck.

Rey frowned. “ _Kylo?_ ” she looked back at the man beside her and then back at Ben. “Wait. Which one of you is Ben?”

“I am,” they both declared simultaneously.

“Oh, fuck me,” she muttered.

Kylo smirked.

Hux and Gwen stood close by, their mouths hanging open.

“Clearly, one of them is lying,” Hux barked.

“Well thank you, _Captain Obvious,”_ Gwen purred.

“I need a drink,” Rey muttered. “Great costume, Gwen.”

“Thanks. You, too, Leia,” she winked.

Hux swept over to the bar. “What’ll it be, Princess?”

“Red wine,” Kylo inserted.

“She drinks white, fucker,” Ben hissed. “Nice try.”

Rey’s eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. “I drink both,” she said. "White wine in the spring and summer, red during the colder months."

"Exactly what I said," Kylo sniped. "It's almost November."

“But I think I need something stronger right now.”

Hux held up a bottle of Jose Cuervo and raised his eyebrows. “Tequila?”

Rey nodded. “That’ll do,” she said.

Kylo and Ben stood on either side of her, staring each other down. Kylo looked smug, while Ben was clearly agitated, glaring back at him.

Hux poured Rey a shot and she tossed it back before slamming the glass on the counter. “Hit me again, Hux,” she murmured.

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Take it easy, babe.”

“Rey can handle herself. Can’t you, babe?” Kylo grinned.

Rey looked back and forth between the two of them before downing the second shot. Kylo slid an arm around her waist.

“Listen, you _scruffy-looking nerf-herder_ ,” she blurted, pushing him away.

“Who's scruffy-lookin’?” Kylo frowned in mock hurt.

She glanced back at Ben, who was glaring daggers at Kylo. “This isn’t funny, Kylo,” he growled.

Kylo schooled his face and pouted at Ben. “Nice try. _I’m_ Ben,” he said to Rey.

Hux chuckled. “I’m _so confused.”_

“Hmmm. I think I see what’s happening here,” Gwen murmured.

Rey stared at Ben for a long moment. “It’s me,” he said. She bit her lip and looked back at Kylo, her eyes scanning his face minutely. Finally, she was able to make out the barest hint of his scar, carefully covered under concealer; she smiled knowingly.

“Yeah, I think I do, too, Gwen," she sighed.

Rey reached out and took Rey by the arm. "Come on, Princess. Let's go say hi to Finn." 

The two ladies strolled off, leaving Kylo and Ben to deal with each other.

“I know where you’re going with this, and you’re _not_ the one going home with her,” Ben rumbled.

Kylo cocked an eyebrow at him. “We’ll see.”

Over the next two hours or so, Rey danced with Finn, Poe, Ben and Kylo, the latter heavily inclined to get handsy with her. At this point, Rey had figured out the deal--she knew which was which, because of the scar, and even more so, from the small differences in how they treated her. But she continued to play along in the hopes that she'd get what she wanted.

In the midst of her second dance with Kylo, he had his hips tight against hers while his hands smoothed down her sides and over her ass. 

"Mmm, such a nice little ass my Princess has," he grunted.

Ben, watching them from the sidelines, had finally had it.

"Enough, Kylo," he said. "Rey, let's go home."

"Can we finish our dance, at least, Kylo...or Ben?" Her eyes darted between the two nearly identical brothers and she giggled, feigning tipsy cluelessness. 

"I'm _going,_ Rey," Ben growled. "Are you _coming?"_

Kylo gave her a devilish grin. "Not yet, but she _will be."_

"Okay, okay," Rey relented, reaching for Kylo's hand. "Come on, you too."

Ben shook his head in dismay but realized he didn't have a chance. When Rey made up her mind about something, there was just no stopping her. The three of them said good-night to their friends and walked outside together. 

"She shouldn't drive," Kylo pointed out, and Ben rolled his eyes, but he really couldn't find a reason to argue. "And I took an Uber."

"Me too," Ben sighed. 

"Give me the keys," Kylo commanded, the authority in his voice making Rey's pussy clench. 

"I'll do it," Ben spit out.

She looked back and forth between them. Ben was her man, it was true, but she really _did_ love them both. And Kylo in the bedroom was... irresistible. 

"Well, I didn't drink at all," Kylo said. 

"I'm fine," Ben argued. "She's _my_ girlfriend. _I'll_ drive."

Kylo raised his eyebrows. "Why don't we let Rey decide?"

Ben scratched at his stubble and frowned. She handed the keys wordlessly to Kylo and he grinned. "Let's go."

Rey slyly bypassed the issue of who had a key by opening the door herself. Ben served Kylo an annoyed glance as they entered. 

Once they were inside the apartment, Ben peeled off the layers of clothing as quickly as possible. He was frustrated, hot and annoyed that his brother had been clever enough to get this far. Divested of the cape, tunic, pants and boots, he stood in only his boxers with a print of Yoda and turned to Rey. She and Kylo were standing there, looking at him quizzically. 

"Okay, Rey? Do you recognize _these?"_

Rey bit her lip; she had bought them for him the previous year. 

Kylo chuckled. "I have those, too."

"Oh, really? Let's see," Ben folded his arms. 

"I'm not wearing them today," he said. "But if it's going to take me stripping down to my underwear to satisfy Rey, I will," he smiled. "Say the word, Rey."

Rey glanced at Ben, and then back at Kylo. "Okay, strip," she said.

Kylo ceremoniously unhooked the blaster from his belt and set it on the coffee table before removing his jacket, pants and shirt. He stood there in nothing but a black tank top and a pair of satiny black boxers. There was already a telltale tenting in his shorts, and Rey's eyes widened. 

"Do these look familiar?" he asked Rey. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure," she said. "I think so."

Ben huffed in frustration. 

"You know what, there's only one way I can tell for sure which one of you is which," she said. 

Ben was shaking his head, and Kylo had a massive grin on his face. "Oh yeah?"

She pursed her lips as if concentration on a matter of great importance. "Fraid so. Take 'em off, boys."

Ben stood there, shaking his head. "I don't believe this."

Meanwhile, Kylo wasted no time, tugging his boxers down and letting them fall in a heap on the floor. 

Rey tilted her chin daringly toward Ben. "Well come on, _Jedi._ Let me see."

The two guys stood there, side by side, under Rey's appraising glance. Kylo was already half-hard, though Ben was not, and from where she stood she could only faintly discern Kylo's curve. 

"So? Now what?" Kylo asked impatiently. 

Ben said nothing.

"I know Kylo's dick curves, but I won't be able to tell unless you're both fully hard. So....?" 

Kylo glanced at Ben, who was standing beside him looking slightly put out. 

"Well, don't we get any i _ncentive?"_ Kylo asked gleefully.

Ben glared at him. "Well, if she wasn't sure who was who before, she sure as shit is now."

"Come on Rey, show us your tits," Kylo grinned. 

Rey cocked an eyebrow at Ben before loosening the collar of her robe, just enough so that one of her small, beautifully shaped breasts was exposed, pink nipples already sitting up for attention. 

"Fuck _yes,"_ Kylo said, starting to stroke himself. 

She eyed Ben daringly, and a moment later he started to fist himself as well. It was less than a minute before they were both fully hard and starting to leak. Rey walked slowly closer to them and circled around, her eyes dropping low to take in their straining erections. 

She smirked at Kylo. "I knew it." She leaned in to Ben and kissed him hungrily, fingers wrapping around his length and stroking him a few more times. When she broke the kiss, Ben shot Kylo a triumphant look. 

"So he can leave now, right?"

"Wait, _what?_ That's just _mean,_ " Kylo protested.

Ben and Rey looked at each other for a moment, then Ben nodded. "You can stay and watch," Ben grumbled. 

"FIne, _whatever,_ " Kylo mumbled. He watched Ben and Rey groping each other for a minute before blurting, "I think she needs to be spanked, Ben. She was a _bad_ girl today."

They both looked at him, the black of Rey's pupils swallowing up most of her lovely green irises. 

"Why?" Ben frowned.

"Well, she figured out who was who from the beginning. I saw her noticing the scar. Isn't that right, kitten?" he smirked at Rey.

"Yes, that's true," she admitted.

Ben stared at her in disbelief. "Why didn't you say something?" 

Rey's eyes sank to the ground. She knew how Ben felt and she didn't want to upset him.

"You wanted this all along, didn't you," Ben sighed.  
  


Finally, she looked up. "I love you Ben, but I love Kylo, too. He's an impossible, trainwreck of a person that I could never be in a relationship with, but I still love him."

Kylo frowned, hurt. "Well, why'd you have to go and do _that?_ Try to make a _point?"_

"Ben, I'm yours and I always will be. Can't we just have some fun with Kylo?"

For a long, drawn out moment, Ben stared at her and then he finally let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I guess."

"Yesss," Kylo hissed. "So, _spank_ her, ya big dumb Jedi!" 

Rey and Ben looked at each other, both hesitant. 

"Put her over your _knee_ , Ben," Kylo encouraged.

Ben and Rey locked eyes. He sat on the couch and patted his thigh invitingly. "C'mere, baby girl," he said softly.

 _"No,_ Ben," Kylo snapped. "Rey, get yourself over there _now,_ and let Ben bend you over. He's going to punish you."

They both looked over at him for a moment, and then back at each other. 

"You heard what he said, baby," Ben smiled darkly. "Get over here, _now."_

Rey licked her lips. 

"Wait," Kylo ordered. He moved to Rey and unhooked her robe, letting it fall to the floor. She stood between them, trembling slightly in the cool air. "Take her panties off, Ben."

Ben started to tug them down. 

_"Rip_ them," Kylo said.

"No, I like this pair," Rey protested, sliding them off herself. 

"Mmmm," Kylo purred, admiring her smooth, golden skin and soft curves. "Perfection. Go on, kitten. Ben's going to make your ass nice and red."

Rey draped her slender form across Ben's knee. Ben raised his hand, glancing over at Kylo, who answered with a nod. His hand came down with a gentle smack on Rey's peachy ass, making her body jolt. 

"One," Kylo counted.

Ben slapped her again, and she whimpered softly. 

"Two. Come on, _Jedi_ \--you can do better than that. _Harder."_

Ben spanked her again, harder this time, and Rey cried out, the combined pain and pleasure suffusing her core. 

"That's more like it," Kylo barked. " _Again."_

"You okay, baby?" Ben whispered, rubbing the spot.

"I am," she assured him. She could feel the wetness already seeping out of her. 

"One more," he said. Rey bit her lip and his hand came down, the thwack echoing in the room.

Kylo moved closer and rubbed her ass. "I'll bet she's nice and wet now, aren't you, kitten?" He reached between her legs. "Oh, fuck _yes,_ she is." 

The trill of a cellphone echoed through the room once, and then again. "That's yours, Kylo," Ben said.

"Shit," he growled. 

"Are you gonna get it?'

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Fuck it, let it go to voicemail." After the third ring, it stopped. 

Ben's fingers slipped through Rey's folds and she moaned softly. "You _did_ like that, huh?" he asked, pressing hot kisses along the line of her throat. 

"Mmhmm," she breathed. 

She moved back and straddled Ben's thighs as Kylo watched, slightly distracted. 

"Come here, Supreme Leader," she called, voice dusky. 

Rey wrapped her slender fingers around Kylo's pulsing erection and started to stroke him. "Look at that curve," she murmured in fascination and he groaned. 

Just then, his cellphone rang again. 

"You better pick up," Ben advised. "It could be one of the writers."

Kylo rolled his eyes and removed Rey's hand regretfully. "I know, _I know._ " He picked up. "Yeah?"

Rey and Ben exchanged glances as they waited. Ben shrugged. 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll be there." He clicked off, the tension rippling through his movements. "Fuck it, I have to do a _reader-x,_ " he sighed. "I gotta go." He moved in to kiss Rey roughly. "Goddamn writers," he grumbled. "They just do whatever the _fuck_ they want, don't they?" He shook his head and started to put his clothes on. 

"Don't tire her out _too much_ , Ben. I'll be _back."_

Rey looked at Ben and smiled. "We'll be here."

Fin. 


End file.
